villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leonard Snart (Arrowverse)
Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold or simply Cold, is the secondary antagonist in Season 1 of The Flash, an anti-hero in Season 2'' and a supporting protagonist/anti-hero in the spin-off series ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow. He is a supervillain with a freeze-ray and seeks the thrills of robbing and killing, and works alongside Mick Rory in such crimes. He currently serves on the Waverider, Rip Hunter's time-ship, to save the world from Vandal Savage, but Snart has his own reasons for being on-board. Snart is played by Wentworth Miller, who starred with Dominic Purcell (Heat Wave in The Flash) in the TV series Prison Break ''as protagonist Michael Scofield. Biography Early life Snart's father was a corrupt police officer who frequently abused him and his sister Lisa. In 1975, he is a little boy going downstairs, and happens upon an older version of himself from the future, whom he thinks is a friend of his father. As a child, he and Lisa were taken by their grandfather to a diner called Motorcar, which they would use to spy on police officers later on. He eventually dropped out of high school and started sticking up banks with a gathered crew. Every six months, Snart would case a place worth robbing in Central City and then leave after getting his target. He eventually landed on a list called Central City's Most Wanted. While locked in a juvenile facility, he was jumped on by some guys with a shiv, but was defended by fellow prisoner Mick Rory, who befriended the scrawny teenager. After getting out, they started performing robberies and other illegal activities. ''The Flash Going Rogue In 2014, Snart and his crew come to Central City to hijack an armored car in order to acquire the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond destined for the city museum. They use a tow-truck to stop the car and open the doors by freezing it with liquid nitrogen and smashing it open. While two of his men guard the drivers, Snart enters the vehicle to steal the diamond but all of them are attacked by the Flash. During the struggle, Snart falls down and loses his mask, so Barry is able to see his face. Panicking, one of Snart's colleagues runs of and shoots one of the drivers, severely injuring him. Barry grabs the man and brings him to a hospital, thereby allowing Snart and his crew to escape. Back at their headquarter, Snart's henchmen spit out theories about the Flash, one even claiming that he is a drone. Snart however seems to be absent minded, claiming that the response time from the police should have been 182 seconds, rather than the 60 seconds the Flash needed. He also claims that the Flash is a human. When the henchman who shot the driver claims that he has enough and wants out, Snart shoots him, stating that if you're out, you're out for good. Snart then tells his men that they need to up their game. To have a chance against the Flash, Snart visits arms-dealer Basil Nurblin whooffers him a fire-based weapon. Snart refuses to take it, since he did not need to heat things up, but slow them down. Basil then shows him a freeze-ray stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs, and upon hearing only Nurblin knows of the freeze-ray, Snart freezes Basil to death. He visits two tours around Central City Museum to get the scope on the Kahndaq Diamond, thereby catching the attention of the museum owner, Dexter Myles, who calls on Detective Joe West as Joe wanted to be told if Myles catches anything suspicious. Joe pursues Snart out of the museum, but realizing that he is being followed Snart freezes the road under a arriving police car and flees into a nearby theater to escape. Still pursued by West, Snart attempts to freeze West but Flash appears and gets hit by the ray instead. To keep the Flash busy, Snart shoots at various civillians around the area, forcing Barry to save them instead of attacking Snart. However, Barry is unable to stop Snart from freezing a security guard at the theater. While Barry laments not having been able to save the man's life, Snart leaves the theatre. Back at base, Snart tells his remaining two men that tonight, they will steal the Kahndaq Diamond. The guys protest, since now the museum would be filled with police, but Snart claims that with a freeze-ray there won't be any problem to steal the diamond. His men still disagree and, knowing that Snart will kill them given the possibility, hold a gun at Snart's head before stating that they too are leaving him. Though Snart claims that he will kill them if he ever sees them again, the two men leave the headquarter. At night, Snart once again enters the museum. After blasting a door with his freeze-ray, Snart manages to intimidate a security guard into fleeing and is able to steal the diamond without casualties. Having obtained the diamond, Snart heads to a nearby train station and, after a gunfight with Joe West and Eddie Thawne, is able to board a train. However, the Flash follows him and boards the moving train as well. Facing Snart, Barry claims that he should have picked a faster vehicle to escape but Snart claims that he is not escaping as the train is full of civillians he can hurt, knowing that Barry would be forced to save them. He then points his cryo-gun at the bottom of the train and shoots, causing the train to slowly derail. While Barry is forced to save every civillian inside, Snart jumps out of the train. After Barry has saved the civillians and falls to the ground exhausted, he is shot by Snart and frozen to the ground. However, before he can kill Barry, Cisco Ramon and the rest of Barry's team appears, claiming to be holding a freeze-ray (which was actually a vacuum cleaner with LED lights). Cisco forces Snart to give up and, after being called Captain Cold, Snart amusedly walks off, claiming that Barry won this round. When Cisco tells him to leave the diamond, Snart replies that Cisco should not press his luck. After escaping, Snart meets Mick Rory and convinces him to step up his game as well now that their playground has been invaded by the Flash. He gives Rory the flamethrower that he took from Basil, thereby turning his partner into the super villain Heat Wave. Revenge of the Rogues Despite the blog done by Iris West containing photos of Flash, he is still called an urban myth. Knowing that the Flash would make it harder to do criminal operations, Snart schemes a way to get the entire world aware of Flash's existence. He lies to Mick, claiming that they are going to steal expensive cars from a garage when actually Snart seeks to fight Flash again. However, upon noticing that Flash is nowhere to be seen, he and Mick leave without any of the vehicles. Their second attempt to make the Flash aware of their return to Central City is by stealing an expensive painting called Fire & Ice ''from Osgood and Rachel Rathaway (parents of Hartley Rathaway), which is worth $25,000,000. When the painting is brought to Star City from Paris, Snart arrives at the airport and invades the hangar. When the police arrives, Snart shoots at them with his cryo-gun but is uneffective as Cisco Ramon has equipped the CCPD with temperature proof shields. Snart calls Rory for help, who shoots his flamethrower gun at the officers. Snart tells Rory to ignore the cops but to await the Flash but Rory is too carried away to listen. This gives Detective Joe West the oppurtunity to shoot at Rory's flame gun, rendering it useless. Snart and Rory then retreat with the painting. Back at their hideout Rory manages to repair his gun but Snart then aims his cryo-gun at Rory, furious that he once again lost focus. Snart claims that Rory is obsessed but Rory retorts that Snart is obsessed as well as all he now cares about is the Flash. Snart claims that the only person able to defy their weapons is the Flash and that they therefore have to kill them. He then gives Rory the oppurtunity to escape with the painting but offers him Central City if he stays. To show Snart that he convinced him, Rory burns the painting with his gun. Snart then tells Rory that the Flash is not so different from the two of them as he has partners too. Together, Snart and Rory kidnap Caitlin Snow when she tries to enter her car. At Star Labs, Cisco finds out that Snart's and Rory's guns could cancel each other's effects should they cross streams. Before they can analyse more, Barry is called by Joe who tells him of Caitlin's kidnapping. With Caitlin captured, Snart and Rory then send a message to the media, claiming that they will kill Caitlin should the Flash not reveal himself. Snart and Rory meet the Flash on a street crossing. The street has been cordoned by police officers who now know that the Flash is real. Rory and Snart then attack the Flash while Barry tries to make them cross beams to cancel their guns out. While Barry fights, Joe and Cisco enter the warehouse to save Caitlin. Eventually, Snart and Rory have the Flash on the ground. Believing themselves to be victorious, Snart and Rory shoot at Barry but Eddie Thawne, who has grabbed a thermo proof shield, shields him from the blast long enough for Barry to get up. Seeing it the only possibility to stop Rory and Snart, Barry lets himself be hit by both rays and walks on until he stands right between Snart and Rory. He then runs off, causing Snart's and Rory's beam to hit each other. The resulting blast knocks both criminals off their feet. Snart and Rory are then arrested by the CCPD. The cryo-gun and flamethrower-gun are then given to Cisco, who brings them back to Star Labs. On their way to Iron Heights, the prison truck containing Snart and Rory is attacked and both are freed by Snart's sister Lisa. Rogue Time Snart and Rory are eventually captured by mob boss Vincent Santini, who has once run Snart out of town for being troublesome. Santini demands to know what Snart is doing in Central City. Snart tells him that it is ''his city. He also tells Santini that he and his family better left the city to find another area for their crimes. Santini stands up, asking what Snart would do if Santini refused. Snart says that in that case, they would all freeze or burn. Santini tells Snart that he heard about their guns, but that he also heard that they lost them. He asks Snart what he is going to do without his toys, only for Rory and Snart to break free and take out Santini and his men except one, whom Snart tells to run to the rest of the Santini's to tell them that there's a new godfather in town. To get back his weapon, Snart sends his sister Lisa to seduce and kidnap Cisco. When Cisco arrives at their house, Snart blackmails Cisco into creating new freeze and heat guns, having Cisco's brother Dante as a hostage. Cisco tries to tamper with the weapon he creates but Snart notices and forces him to stop. When Lisa demands a gun for herself, Snart orders Cisco to create a gun for her that fits her personality. With their new guns, Snart and his sister attack Santini's casino. The Flash arrives and brings the mobsters outside to save them from Snart. He then takes Snart's sister hostage to make him drop his new gun. However, Snart reveals that he has Cisco and thus orders Barry to free Lisa. Barry tells Snart to let Cisco go and Snart says that he will think about it before leaving with his sister. Returning home, Snart states that he will let Dante and Cisco go if Cisco reveals the identity of the Flash to him. To save Barry, Cisco claims that Barry always wears a mask to which Snart replies by shooting his freeze ray at Dante's hands. When Snart threatens to go further, Cisco gives up and tells Snart about Barry. True to his word, Snart lets Cisco and Dante go. Barry and his team find out that the reason behind Snart's attack on the casino was to trigger the relocation of the money outside the casino, according to protocol. Indeed, the money is brought outside in a truck. During the journey, the truck is attacked by the two Snarts and Rory. While shooting at the truck from his motorbike, Snart is grabbed by the Flash, who snatches him from his bike. This forces Lisa, who is sitting in the sidecar, to try to take over the wheel. The bike crashes nontheless, causing Rory to ride his bike right inside Lisa's. Meanwhile, Barry releases Snart in the middle of a forest, claiming that they need to talk. Snart claims that Barry is in a bad position, as Snart now knows his identity. Barry says that he could put Snart into his meta-human prison so that Snart wouldn't be able to tell someone but Snart reveals that in this case, he wouldn't be able to stop the uplink he set from broadcasting the Flash's identity all over the internet. Barry claims that he can't allow Snart to just steal whatever he wants and advises Snart to get into another business but Snart claims that he is doing it for the adrenaline as well as for the money and would not want to miss it. He also claims that he can't leave Central City as it is his home. To solve the problem, Barry convinces Snart that if he really needs to continue stealing, he could do so without killing anyone if he is really as good as he claims. Snart agrees to this, but Barry also tells him that if Snart ever goes near anyone of his team ever again, Barry would put him into the meta-human cell no matter to whom he reveals the Flash's identity. Rogue Air When Harrison Wells, revealed to be Eobard Thawne, reactivates the particle accellerator, Barry and his team are forced to the meta-humans the imprisoned as they would be vaporised by the accellerator elsewhise. They decide to move them to the A.R.G.U.S. facility on Lian Yu. As the CCPD refuses to provide an escort, Barry is forced to team up with Snart. Initially refusing, claiming that the destruction of Central City is not his problem, Snart is convinced by Barry who tells him that he can hardly rob dead people. However, Snart demands all the intel and files the CCPD has on him as payment for helping Barry. Having no other choice, Barry accepts, deletes all digital files on Snart and steals the physical ones. When handing the files to Snart, they are destroyed by Snart's sister Lisa who joins her brother. Back at Star Labs, Barry's team is surprised to find out that Snart did not even tell his sister about the Flash's identity (having promised to tell no one). The meta-humans are then knocked out by a gas and put into a modified truck. While Barry runs before the truck to clear the rode, Snart drives behind in his motorbike. They safely arrive at Ferris Airfield, but while they are waiting for the plane to arrive, the metas escape as the device preventing them from using their power fails.A fight ensues in which the Flash is knocked out and which ends by Snart shooting and killing meta-human Jake Simmons with his freeze-gun because Simmons owed him money. When Bivolo tries to use his powers on Snart, he is stopped by Lisa who aims her gun at his head. Snart then adresses the remaining metas, telling them that he made it possible for them to escape. He advises that any of them goes their seperate way, but tells them to remember who saved them from being shipped to Lian Yu. The metas then leave the scene. Snart returns to the injured Barry, who realises that Snart tampered with the truck. He furiously asks why Snart let the metas escape and Snart tells him that they now owe him and that this is more useful to him than the metas rotting away on Lian Yu. Snart and Lisa then drive off on Snart's bike, leaving it for Cisco to help Barry up. Fast Enough He is present somewhere in Central City as he looks up in the sky to see a black hole ravaging the city. The Flash and Firestorm are able to stop it, and Snart disappears for the next six months. Family of Rogues During a heist on Central City racetrack with Rory and Lisa, Lisa is knocked out and Leonard is kidnapped. To save her brother, Lisa visits the Flash, claiming that he owed her brother one because Leonard did not kill him at the airfield. Interested whether Lisa says the truth, Cisco locates Snart's cold gun and Barry heads to the building where he finds Snart in a office building stealing blueprints. Snart claims to be okay, but Barry realises that something's off. Snart then freezes Barry's body with his cold gun before his father Lewis enters the room. Lewis is impressed with Leonard freezing the Flash, claiming that he didn't have it in him. Lewis then tells Snart that they need to leave as they are behind schedule. They leave Barry behind, who uses a device in his suit to thaw the ice around him. Back at Star Labs, Barry confronts Lisa with the truth. She initially does not believe him, claiming that Snart would never work with Lewis. Lisa then reveals that their father hit them when they were children and that both of them learned to despise him. Barry and his team decide to find out why Snart is with Lewis. Barry next meets Snart in his favourite restaurant. He tries to find out what's going on with Snart and offers his help. Snart threatens to reveal the Flash's identity to the world if Barry doesn't drop it, but Barry tells him that he doesn't care. With his father and his father's associate David Rutenberg, Snart plans a heist. Realising that his father's plan could mean that people had to die, Snart advises his father to make a different approach but Lewis merely tells him that there are casualties in their line of work. When Rutenberg starts arguing with Snart, claiming that his cold gun is the only reason they are bringing him along, Lewis kills Rutenberg by exploding the thermite in Rutenberg's head. When the body is found, Barry and Joe realise that Lewis must have injected Lisa with thermite as well to force Snart to come along. This is confirmed when they scan Lisa's head at Star Labs. Again, Barry visits Snart, this time at his home. He reveals that he knows that Lewis is forcing him to work with him and tells Snart that his team is working on a way to remove the thermite bomb from Lisa's head. Lewis then enters the room, surprised to see Barry. Lewis asks who Barry is and Barry claims that Snart told him that they needed a new technician on the job. He also claims that he previously worked with Snart on the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond heist. Knowing what Barry's up to Snart backs him up, claiming that he couldn't have done it without Barry. Lewis agrees to take Barry along and, much to Barry's surprise, reveals that the heist is starting right now. At the building, the Snart's and Barry enter disguised as janitors. When the security guards at the receptions demand ID's Lewis gives them to the guards but they do not seem to work. Lewis slowly moves his hand to his gun. Seing this, Barry convinces the security guards to let them pass without ID's as otherwise the guards would have to explain to the management why the toilets are still overflowing. When they arrive on the twenty-seventh floor, they spot two armed security guards. Leonard and Lewis argue as Lewis was wrong about the timing. While they do so, Barry quickly gets the security guards out of the way behind their backs, claiming that they must have taken a break. Arriving at the vault door, Barry manages to breach the security code. However, after he is finished Lewis then shoots Barry as he no longer has need of him. (Barry survives because he was able to catch the bullet fired at him and fakes his own death). Watching this, Snart is visibly distraught and quietly apologises to Barry. Inside the vault, Snart uses his cold gun to freeze the lasers. While his father opens the safe and bags the loot, Snart waits. Both are then confronted by the Flash. Lewis draws the trigger for the bomb inside Lisa's head, ordering Snart to shoot the Flash. When Snart hesitates, Lewis tells him to shoot or he will never see his sister again. However, at that moment Cisco manages to get the bomb out of Lisa. When the Flash tells Snart so, he instead aims his gun at his father's heart and shoots him. While dying, Lewis distraughtly asks Snart why he worked with the Flash, as he though Snart hated him. Snart cooly tells his father that he hates him more, before Lewis' heart stops. Snart is arrested for murder and imprisoned at Iron Heights. There he is visited by Barry who states that he finally found out Snart's secret - that he would do anything for his sister. Snart responds that he knows Barry's secret as well and that Barry better hoped that Snart wouldn't talk in his sleep. Barry tells him that there is still good in Snart and that one day, Snart would come to see it. Snart is then brought back to his cell and Barry goes to Joe, who tells him that the paperwork for putting Snart into Iron Height's meta-human wing is already on his way. Running to Stand Still During the christmas season Mark Mardon attacks the prison. He frees Leonard Snart who, despite Joes intentions, was not imprisoned at the meta-human wing. The two then enter the Trickster's special cell and Mardon frees him as well. Mardon brings Snart and Jesse to an abandoned toy factory. He tells them that he broke them out to kill the Flash, confident in their numbers, different skills, and knowledge of Barry's vicious defeat at Zoom's hands, leading him to believe the Scarlet Speedster is weak and vulnerable. Snart demands to know the plan first but Mardon refuses to tell, wanting to know whether Snart is in first. Both almost attack each other but Jesse defuses the situation. Unwilling to side with Mardon and Jesse, Snart heads to the West house and waits for Barry to arrive. Though Barry is initially hostile, Snart reveals that Jesse and Mardon are coming for him. He then leaves the house without giving him more information. DC's Legends of Tomorrow Pilot, Part 1 While Snart and Mick were robbing a warehouse, he is unexpectedly interrupted by time-traveler Rip Hunter, who knocks him and Mick out and taking them up atop a building in Star City to be briefed on an important job that must be done; join him on his mission to defeat the immortal tyrant Vandal Savage, who has taken over the world in 2166 and must be brought down on an epic time-travelling journey. Though Snart is rather reluctant to go with Hunter, as "hero ain't his resume", he is convinced otherwise when he concludes that he could travel through time and steal history's most-notable artifacts and acquire higher finances. He talks Mick into accompanying him to an address in Star City where Rip awaits with the Waverider, his time-machine. Inside, all the heroes meet and converse (Sara Lance/White Canary, Martin Stein + Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm, Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, Carter Hall/Hawkman), and journey to an unspecified date in 1975, where they intend to meet with the son of Hawkman and Hawkgirl's previous incarnation's son Aldus Boardman. While waiting for Stein, Kendra, Hunter and Hall to return to the Waverider, Snart, Mick and Sara leave and go into a bar, starting a bar fight. In addition, Chronos of the Time Masters (who Snart jokingly calls "Boba Fett") attacks the Waverider looking for Hunter, and thus all the heroes appear and fight him off. After escaping into a "time limbo" via the Waverider, Hunter explains to the heroes that they weren't actually legends in the future he is from and that he STOLE the Waverider to accomplish his goal, seeking revenge on Savage for killing his wife and son. The heroes are then discouraged from their supposed goal, but are re-motivated when reason and logic comes into play. Pilot, Part 2 The LoT are brought to Norway (still in 1975) to hopefully strike at Savage when he's at a weapons auction, where all of history's dictators at the time were bidding millions of dollars to get their tools of genocide (Damien Darhk is also in attendance, and called "the master race" by Mick, referencing Adolf Hitler and the Nazis). However, it turns out that Savage is the guy SELLING the weapons, and so our heroes end up blowing their cover when they are forced to battle security, preventing the element of surprise from being on the side of the LoT. Firestorm stops a nuclear bomb from going off and obliterating the area, but that doesn't make up for the fact that they all have lost their advantage over their enemy. Nonetheless, news comes in about an ancient dagger that was affected by the meteorites in Ancient Egypt that gave Savage immortality; however, it is being held in a mansion that is heavily-guarded. Snart, Mick and Jax break into the place, but are caught by a metal cage when Snart's intent to steal more stuff kicks in. After the rest of the LoT save them and Vandal succeeds in killing Carter and almost killing Kendra, everyone decides to stay on the team to avenge Carter. Blood Ties When Rip and Sara leave to weaken Savage by going after his finances, Snart and Mick talk Jax into letting them use an escape pod-like shuttle on the Waverider. They use it to venture to Central City 1975, where Snart steals an emerald that his father intended to steal previously. As it turns out, he intended to give it to his father in the past so that he won't live to become the abusive man he remembers; this leads Snart to his childhood home with the emerald in hand as he tells his younger self to stay strong and get through the tough times ahead, but then Lewis appears and tells young Snart to go upstairs. Older Snart gives Lewis the emerald and tells him that he would've killed him for his abusive nature, but he is needed alive so his sister can be born, confusing Lewis, as he wasn't being told who this guy really is or what he wants. Afterwards, he, Mick and Jax save Rip and Sara from Savage when they are performing a blood ritual to extend the life-span of Savage's followers (using Carter's blood, which counted as desecration). Though Snart believed that he had made his life better by saving his father, he later discovers that the timeline has a cruel way of correcting itself; Lewis was later arrested for trying to sell the emerald shortly after it was stolen, and thus he is incarcerated and the timeline is corrected. Though this was a sad moment for him, Snart didn't let it show. The team is then taken to another time period; 1986. White Knights In Washington D.C. 1986, the team organizes a break-in at the Pentagon, acquiring a document that led them to the Soviet Union to find Savage, but everything seems to go wrong as the team is tempted in all the wrong ways to screw up. The document leads them to investigate a case of nuclear scientists disappearing that are supposedly linked to Savage. On the way to the Soviet Union, they are attacked by Chronos, but Soviet fighter jets manage to shoot him down in addition to the Waverider. Though Ray attempts to win over Soviet scientist Valentina Vostok using his "charm", he is cruelly rejected by her; however, Snart not only wins her over but is also offered a date! When it is discovered by Stein that Vostok is working for Savage and intends to create her own version of Firestorm, Snart shows up with the others to save the day, but Ray, Stein and Mick are captured by the bad guys and placed in a gulag. Fail-Safe Snart commands an elaborate escape plan for the captured heroes, who are being faced by Savage at this moment, but it seems that Snart is showing more concern for Mick than the other heroes (he says "this ain't his first prison break", a reference to the show Prison Break that the actor starred in). Once the breakout finally comes underway, Snart succeeds in finding Mick, but finds that he won't leave without Ray, as he has apparently bonded with him. When Stein is unwillingly merged with Vostok and transformed into a Soviet Firestorm, Jax manages to get them apart, with everyone getting away in the Waverider as Vostok explodes like a nuclear bomb. While in the time limbo realm, Chronos attacks and gets the Waverider crashed into an alternate future for Star City in the year 2046, where various areas have been destroyed by fires and gang warfare. A new person under the Green Arrow mantle attacks the LoT, not knowing who they are or what they intend. Star City 2046 After facing this different Green Arrow, the team retreats back to the Waverider. Snart, Rip, Mick and Sara head to Smoak Industries to find an essential piece of technology they could use to repair the ship, but Mick is distracted by how beautiful the sight of the burning city is. After he kills a random gang leader and takes his place, Mick is treated by his underlings like a king and he decides to stay in this future, which Snart wasn't intent on doing. He attempts to talk his partner out of this course of action, as that would mean he'd be stuck with the villainous Grant Wilson as his superior, but it seems that the hot-head has made up his mind; realizing that he won't come willingly, Snart has to knock him out and take him back to the Waverider unconscious. After the LoT saves Green Arrow, who is actually Connor Hawke/John Diggle Jr., from Grant, Snart assures his partner that his course of action was for the best, but Mick refuses to care about that, thinking that his life would've been perfect had he been left behind. Marooned Savage's trail goes cold, which worries Rip. Needing to give the Waverider's AI Gideon a "software update", he takes it into space and answers a distress call from another time ship called the Akeron, which has been seized by pirates. The pirates fire at the Waverider, forcing Sara and Snart to rush down to the engine room and fix the hole in the wall. With the doors shut due to the hole being there and the new ice wall Snart made not lasting long, Ray has to prep the Atom suit for space-travel to save them. Snart tells Sara about how he met Mick in a juvenile facility and how they've got each other's backs since that day, but this is cut short when Mick makes a deal with the pirates to seize the Waverider for them. As such, the LoT defeats the pirates and Mick is to be punished for betraying them; Snart agrees to handle it. Some time later back on Earth, in a grassy meadow at night (time period unknown), Snart explains to Mick why he must be put down. Though Mick believed that his betrayal was something that had to be done, Snart wouldn't listen. He then proceeds to fire his freeze-ray at Mick, presumably killing him. Night of the Hawk In 1958, Snart and Rip pose as FBI agents in order to investigate the disappearances of teens throughout Harmony Falls, Oregon as they have been abducted and injected with a substance from a blue meteor rock that was responsible for giving Carter, Kendra and Savage their powers, but has turned the teens into demonic, hawk-like creatures. While in The Waverider, Jax launches into a rant about how everyone is acting like Mick was never a part of the team and wonders how Snart could ice his own partner. When the Harmony Falls Psychiatric Facility is attacked by the hawk creatures including a now mutated Jax, Snart helps Stein subdue Jax during the struggle and brings him to the Waverider to be turned back to normal with a substance created by Stein, who in turn thanks Snart for his heroism. After awakening, Jax apologizes to Snart and understands he had to kill Mick to protect the team and that he's not a monster. Out of nowhere, Chronos attacks Rip, Snart, Jax and Stein inside of the Waverider and they are forced to flee 1958, leaving Ray, Kendra and Sara stranded in the past. Left Behind Edits begin March 31st, 2016 Appearances The Flash Season 1 * "Going Rogue" * "Flash vs. Arrow" (mentioned) * "Revenge of the Rogues" * "Out of Time" (mentioned) * "Rogue Time" * "Rogue Air" * "Fast Enough" (cameo) Season 2 * "The Man Who Saved Central City" (vision) * "Family of Rogues" * "Running to Stand Still" * "Potential Energy" (mentioned) * "Fast Lane" (mentioned) Arrow Season 4 * "Legends of Yesterday" (mentioned) DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 * "Pilot, Part 1" * "Pilot, Part 1" * "Blood Ties" * "White Knights" * "Fail-Safe" * "Star City 2046" * "Marooned" * "Night of the Hawk" Trivia * Almost all episodes of The Flash ''in which he appeared had the word "Rogue" in it; this is because of the character's comic-book status as the leader of the Rogues, a supervillain team that opposes the Flash. * Snart mentions in the ''Legends of Tomorrow ''episode "Fail-Safe" that "this ain't his first prison break", a reference to Wentworth Miller's role as Michael Scofield in the FOX TV series ''Prison Break. In the show, Scofield attempts to break his brother Lincoln Burrows (played by Mick Rory's actor, Dominic Purcell) out of Fox River State Penitentiary. Gallery SnartKillsColleague.png|Snart kills his crew member SnartKillsDealer.png|Snart kills the dealer with his new cryo-gun SnartCold.png|Snart shoots his freeze-ray SnartTorturesDante.png|Snart tortures Dante in front of Cisco SnartStarLabs.png|Snart at Star Labs SnartEvidenceDestroyed.png|All evidence on Snart is destroyed SnartFlashTeam.png|Snart with Barry and his team SnartFreezesLaser.png|Snart freezes the alarm system during the heist SnartChristmas.png|Snart warns Barry about Mardon and Jesse Category:DC Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thief Category:Flash Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Supervillains Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Male Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Bikers Category:Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Protective Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Charismatic villain